You Asked Me Why
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: A series of short stories focused mainly on Naruto and Sasuke, although it does include other characters. Part of the 1000 Themes Challenge.
1. 14 : Adoration

**A/N:** This is part of the 1000 themes challenge, created by me. The challenge is divided up into twelve parts--and this is part one consisting of 100 of the thousand themes, and is focused around the Naruto fandom. Enjoy and feel free to participate.

* * *

_**Theme: #14 - "Adoration"  
**_**Warnings:** No real slash intended, but it can be there for you obsessive fans.  
**Notes: **Sasuke's POV. 

You let him scream at you, yelling obscene things like 'You're an idiot; what do you know?'

I'm surprised at you, Naruto. You usually yell back.

Instead, you sit there and take it in calmly. You have your arms crossed, a thoughtful frown on your face as you ponder over the words that he yells through gritted teeth and angry tears.

What are you thinking, Naruto? Do you doubt yourself? Are you looking for a nonexistent comeback to shout right back?

I can't help but feel a little disappointed when you let him run out without yelling back anything. All you say is 'crybaby', and even so, those words aren't full of the usual bite that you have.

What are you planning, Naruto? Do you have a plan? Do you have a motion to shift the world off the axis that it turns on every day?

But you rise, oh you rise, to your feet, and you've got that flame in your eyes that I've come to love seeing. You do have a plan. You do have a comeback, and you're ready to roll.

You say you're going to prove something. Sakura asks the question that lurks in everyone's mind. Just what are you going to prove, Naruto?

"I'm going to prove that heroes do exist in this world."

You leave with your fists bunched and that flame of determination in your eyes.

I can't help but feel moved by your words, Naruto, because you never go back them.

That's what makes you so great.


	2. 17 : Afterglow

_**Theme: #17 - "Afterglow"**_  
**Warnings: **None.

Sasuke can't remember the last time he had been to the dock. Three years, four years? Maybe more.

It's evening, around the same time that he'd usually visit the lake. The sun would be setting, casting an eerie orange glow upon the water. He'd look down into the abyss that was once blue and see his reflection, dyed red from the coasting sun.

Sometimes he'd had a small pile of stones next to him. He'd try his hand at rock skipping, but he'd never get far. One or two small jumps before they'd plop back into the water and sink into the bottom, with all the other small stones tossed in by other lonely boys.

Tonight Sasuke walks there with his hand tucked into a small pouch filled with flat stones, alone, as always. He's out of his ninja gear, his headband and weapons tucked away in a box at home. Tonight he's going out as a civilian, not a warrior. He's going out as a teenager, a boy, a child.

He's not prepared to taste blood tonight.

He's almost there when he sees his spot occupied by another. He frowns, eyebrows knotting with agitation. Perhaps tonight he'll have to go to another spot, or he'll have to go home. This boy is obviously not leaving, and it appears that maybe, just maybe--

--wait.

He squints and notices the familiar orange jumpsuit, blending in with the orange lake behind him. The yellow hair has dimmed in with the shadows of the setting light, but the glint of the metal headband is all too familiar.

It's Naruto.

Sasuke's brows relax and he continues to walk along the dirt path, scuffing his feet on the ground loudly in hopes of catching the blonde's attention.

It works because suddenly he finds blue eyes staring at him from the wooden planks. The eyes sudden narrow, and then they are scowling at him.

It's like déjà vu, and so Sasuke makes a face of his own. He widens his eyes and makes a disgusted expression with his mouth, sticking his tongue out just barely.

Naruto whips his head away, and Sasuke does the same, stomping off back for home. He takes a moment to turn his head and peer over his shoulder at the boy.

Naruto is smiling, blue eyes watching him beneath blond bangs.

Sasuke quickly looks away, and smiles despite himself.

He keeps walking, hand tucked into that pouch with his hot fingers clenched around a cool, flat stone.


	3. 18 : Against Temptation

_**Theme: #18 - "Against Temptation"**_  
**Warnings:** None.

To obtain the _Mangekyo_ _Sharingan_, one who possesses the _Sharingan_ must kill their closest friend. That is the only way.

That's what Itachi told me.

Which meant that I would have to kill Naruto.

I could, I have the chance, but I won't.

Naruto's lying at my feet, beaten and unconscious. I could easily take his life and gain the power that I want; no, _need_ to defeat my older brother.

But I won't.

I can easily take a kunai and tear out his heart, tear out his eyes, and even slice him to pieces.

But I won't.

I won't become like my brother.

I'll be better.

I'll find my own path.

I'll be stronger, I'll be wiser, and I'll be better.

I won't do this, I won't, I won't, I won't.

Naruto has a dream, and so don't I.

It's just another silent competition that's going on between us, something my brother would (could) never know about.

Which of us will have our dream come true first?

So, for Naruto, and for myself, I won't take the same path as my brother. I won't kill my closest friend.

I'll look for another way.


	4. 28 : Alone

_**Theme: #28 - "Alone"**_  
**Warnings: **FLUFF LIKE WOAH.

Naruto is used to the lonely nights. He's become accustomed to the endless silence that he hears as he lays in bed at night. Sure, some nights nature decides to be kind and has a storm with the rain pitter-pattering against the glass in his window, or even allows the thunder to rumble gently as lightning flashes like fireworks, but it's never quite the same as being with another person.

Iruka has been one of the most important figures in his life, Naruto is sure of that. He became his reason and his supporter. When Naruto starts to feel that pressure, Iruka is there to lend him a hand and give him a smile while helping him across that rugged path in life. He's the one that lets him know that he is not alone, and that if the silence becomes unbearable at night that his home was always open for him.

However, after graduation, Naruto sees Iruka less and less and that pressure is starting to come back. The silence becomes unbearable on missions, and he often tries to fill it with his nonsensical rambles that no one on his team understands. Often, he is smacked around for it, or teased for it, and mostly (unfortunately) ignored.

It pains him.

Naruto tosses around on the creaky old mattress before making himself comfortable on his side. He stares out the window at the gentle rain sweeping down the glass. The gentle taps against the glass are comforting, but the void is still there.

He closes his eyes and hopes sleep will come very soon, lest he go insane from the silence.

He's startled into a wide-eyed expression when there's knocking at his door. He stares at it, like it's going to jump off the hinges and attack him.

The knocking resumes and there's a shuffling noise from beyond the wood.

The blond jumps from the bed and rushes over to peer out of the peek hole. He sees a head of black, and blue shirt, and a pair of black pants. The figure knocks again and he instantly recognizes the person when the face is exposed.

He throws the door open in an instant and shocks Sasuke, who takes a startled step back. The Uchiha stares at the boy open mouthed before he grunts. "Dobe."

Naruto grits his teeth. "What?"

Sasuke's eye twitches slightly before he runs a hand through his hair, flattening it because of the moisture and pressure. Naruto stifles a laugh at how Sasuke looks weird with flat hair but remains silent. "I was wondering what you were up to."

"I was trying to sleep," Naruto points out cheerfully, a little too cheerfully, and Sasuke instantly notices. "Big day tomorrow, you know? Training, missions, the life of a ninja!"

"Hm," Sasuke agrees with a hum, before eying Naruto. "Would it be a nuisance if I stayed the night?"

Naruto blinks dumbly at this. The dark haired boy sighs and shakes his hand to rid it of the rainwater.

"Never mind, it was a dumb idea, I'll go--"

"No!" Naruto grabs his hand and pulls him inside. "I was just a little surprised, you know? No, come on in." He grins happily, expression bright and he feels the pressure beginning to lift as he rushes to his closet to dig out some blankets and some pillows. "I've never had company before, you know? I'm just a little nervous. I don't know how to be a proper host, so don't mind me!" He arranges the blankets on the couch and fluffs up the pillows. "You can sleep here if you want, or in the bed. It doesn't matter. The bathroom is right over there, and the kitchen is obviously right there. Heh, not much in the fridge, I'm afraid, but I have lots of ramen!" He laughs, the smile brightening even more on his face. His heart feels lighter, almost like it's a feather.

Sasuke accepts the couch and gets comfortable. He murmurs a quick thanks to the boy as Naruto makes his way back to his own bed.

That night when Naruto goes to bed, he feels just a bit happier when he and Sasuke wish each other a good night, pleasant dreams, and that they'd see each other in the morning.


	5. 43 : Are You Challenging Me?

_**Theme: #43 - "Are You Challenging Me?"**_**  
Warnings:** ROFLCOPTERLMAO. Eh, none?

"You suck!"

"I'm not the one who kept falling onto his head!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, well, you still suck!"

"Guys, would you stop it?" Sakura growled as she lifted the spoon to her lips. "Fighting at the table isn't very proper. In fact, it's embarrassing. Grow up."

Sasuke and Naruto eyed each other. They weren't finished with each other, and they were lacking patience. This couldn't wait any longer.

They were going to kick each other's ass.

"I can eat more than you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll see dobe!"

Sakura stared with wide-eyed fascination as the two instantly started inhaling everything within arm's reach. She grabbed her food off the table and backed away as the two started smacking each other as they tried to get the other's food.

Kakashi stared at them boredly before he turned back to his own food. It would be foolish, yes, but--

He picked up his plate and placed it in the middle of the table between the two and the feud momentarily stopped.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the plate like starving wolves, eying the food, then the opponent.

The peace was broken when Naruto lunged onto the plate and Sasuke grabbed at his pants in an attempt to either rip him off the table or give him a painful wedgie.

"It's mine!"

"No it's not, it's mine!"

"You two are IDIOTS!"


	6. 44 : Are You Serious?

_**Theme: #44 - "Are You Serious?"**_  
**Warnings:** None.

'Sasuke wants to fight me?'

'He seriously wants to fight ME?!'

Naruto felt like he would burst. Sasuke said he wanted to fight him, he wanted to fight Naruto! He finally acknowledged Naruto for his strength, for his power, for his ability. This was Naruto's chance to make something of himself.

He was so excited he didn't realize that the match was starting until Sakura tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the ground below where Sasuke was fighting his opponent.

Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke started off with a good fight, but it started to slowly go down the drain.

'No!'

'Sasuke can't lose!'

"Sasuke! What the hell?!" Naruto lent over the railing and waved a fist, catching the Uchiha's attention. "You're an embarrassment! Kick this guy's ass! Waste him! if you can kick Haku's ass, why can't you kick this guy's ass? Neh? Come on! Fight him!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and the blond knew he was hitting a nerve, but if it snapped Sasuke out of this state, hell, it was worth it.

"Come on, Sasuke-_chan, _what's wrong? Are you going back on your word? You think you won't be able to take ME on now?"

Sasuke's glare intensified and the opponent found himself on the unfortunate end of a fire jutsu with shuriken hidden within the fireballs.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke kneed the guy in the chin and prepared to perform a _Lions Barrage_.

'Now that's more like it!'


	7. 48 : Armor

_**Theme: #48 - "Armor"**_  
**Warnings:** Meh, meh, none.

"Why?"

Sasuke could feel the needles digging into him. It hurt like hell, and here Naruto was asking him why.

"Why? You asked me why?" Sasuke clenched his teeth and tightened his hands into fists.

He was breaking. His armor was deteriorating. His eternal shield of indifference and constant selfishness was shattering.

The world was shifted off its axis and he couldn't stop it.

Time seemed to slow down around him as the blood running through his veins seemed to gradually decrease into a steady rhythm.

'I'm dying. I'm dying. I'm dying.'

"I--don't know why."

'Why?'

_My armor is breaking. _

"My body just moved on its own."

_It's rusted and cracking, tearing apart and falling. _

"You ask me why--"

_There's nothing left to protect me._

"--I don't even know myself."

Sasuke clenched back the tears as the world began to spin. He felt the wind whispering to him as he felt himself fall back. He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't move. Nothing was working!

_I'm out of my shell. I'm exposed._

"Sasuke!"

_The world has me, and I have nothing to save myself._

"No!"

"Don't die, Naruto."

_And_ _the world fades to black as he feels himself being squeezed by warm arms that are shaking through sobs and tears._


	8. 71 : Beauty in the Breakdown

_**Theme: #71 - "Beauty in the Breakdown"**_  
**Warnings:** DAMN YOU ITACHI. Oh yeah, blood, gore, angst, yatta yatta yatta.

Sasuke knows it's not really there, but it just feels so just damn real.

He can actually smell the blood, the stench so thick he chokes. He can feel it too as he races across the floor, the red liquid staining his skin and smearing on his face when he slips on the wood floors and loses his grip.

He rolls onto his back and suddenly finds that he wished he hadn't. He's found himself face to face with his father and mother, both staring at him through hollow eyes on the floor beside him. They both have multiple cuts and abrasions, and they have crimson pouring out of their mouth.

He tries to yell, tries to scream, but finds that his throat it constricted painfully. It's so tight, it's choking, and it's hurting. He suffocating and he can't get any help. Nobody can hear him, he's trapped, he's doomed.

"Foolish little brother."

Itachi looms over him, his blood red eyes looming over him like endless shadows. They watch his every move. He can't escape, there's no escape.

"Did you really think you could save them? Did you?" Itachi laughs and it's bitter and grating. It's like nails on slate and Sasuke finds the hairs on his neck standing on end.

"Foolish little brother, you are weak. You are worthless, and pitiful. I shouldn't even bother with you, but even a failure has his uses." Itachi raises his sword and with a smile, he brings it down so it slices through the air and comes at Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

The Uchiha jolts awake in a pool of sweat and finds that he's crying and shaking. Naruto's staring at him, wide eyed and afraid as well. Sasuke can't speak, so he grabs Naruto's tee shirt and pulls him close.

Naruto makes a startled noise in his throat at Sasuke's sudden contact, but quickly enough brings an arm around Sasuke and holds him close. "It's okay," he chokes out. "I'm right here."

Sasuke hears him and wants to say 'I know, I know you are', but he finds that he still can't talk, so all he does is tuck his head under Naruto's chin and cries silently through open eyes with bloody memories haunting him beneath the lids.


	9. 75 : Behind These Eyes

_**Theme: #75 - "Behind These Eyes"  
**_**Warnings:** Aww, cuteness.

Sasuke watches as the blond boy walks away towards the shadows of a nearby tree. The boy had a small paper bag that's torn in places, but he appears to be content.

The dark haired boy opened up his own lunch bag and pulls out a riceball, unwrapping the paper around it to bite into it. He munches on it thoughtfully before he realizes that the blond boy from before is suddenly no longer alone.

"Give us what you have!"

"But I don't--"

_SLAP._

The blond boy drops the bag and one of the boys grabs it, laughing gleefully as they take off with his food only to dump the contents into a nearby pond. The boy doesn't give chase, nor does he cry. He only sits beneath the tree and stares at the grass, plucking at blades without saying anything.

Sasuke stares, not knowing what to think. He looks down to his own food and suddenly feels very greedy, selfish, and disgusted. He looks back up to see that the boy is still staring at the ground, that content look gone and replaced with hollowness.

The Uchiha shakes his head and with a huff gets to his feet. He doesn't like that look; he doesn't like it at all. Boldly, he rewraps the rice and sticks it into the bag and marches across the compound towards the tree.

He's about a yard away when the boy finally realizes he's there. The blond has a startled expression, almost fearful. Sasuke relaxes his face, and puts on a smile before holding out the bag. Today he's thankful that his mother packs extra in there.

"Want to eat with me? I don't know what you like, but it's good! I promise!"

Sasuke watches as the empty eyes suddenly light up, and the content look has reappeared ten fold. A smile appears and stays on the boy's face. "Sure! Thanks!"

Sasuke plops onto the grass and finds out that the boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he plans to be the next Hokage.

The Uchiha smiles boldly and with a proud thumb, points to himself and says "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I want to be your friend."


	10. 84 : Black Hole Sun

_**Theme: #84 - "Black Hole Sun"**_  
**Warning:** Death, etc, etc, etc.

It was too much to be expected, he surmised.

Sasuke groggily blinked and found the ground was level with him. He could taste the bitter copper of blood in his mouth, but he had no energy to spit. He had no energy to cry, to scream, or to die.

He froze when he saw the two slumped bodies of his parents.

'Mother! Father!'

He closed his eyes and wished the world away. He was alone in this world, and it was Itachi's fault.

He couldn't save them. He was weak. He was worthless.

_Couldn't even save his own mother. _

'I promised to protect her!'

'I failed.'

'I'm sorry, mother.'

He let out a choked sob and froze when shuffling feet stomped loudly into the room.

"We have a live one!"

"Get him and bring him to the hospital!"

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay."

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself facing a white mask with red lines painted on it.

ANBU.

The person removed the mask and hooked it onto his belt before scooping up Sasuke. The man had kind eyes and smiled at him. "It's all right, we're here for you. We won't let anything happen to you."

Sasuke refused to speak, instead, opting to look back to his parents.

The man held him close as he walked for the exit, murmuring words that were an attempt to be a comfort for Sasuke.

The fell onto deaf ears as Sasuke stared at the bodies as they grew smaller, smaller, and eventually disappeared under a white sheet laid down by another ANBU member.

Reaching the outside, Sasuke turned back his head and closed his eyes as they walked through the silent streets of the Uchiha grounds, blanketed in white.

"_Hang my head  
Drown my fear  
Till_ _You all just  
Disappear."_

_-"Black Hole Sun", Soundgarden_


	11. 94 : Borderline

_**Theme: #94 - "Borderline"**_  
**Warnings:** Insanity.

"How long has he been down there?"

Tsunade looked up and rubbed at her temple with her forefinger. "About three days. We can't get near him, and everytime we try to put him to sleep, he deflects it with his damn chakra."

Naruto glared fiercely. "You've tried everything? Through food? Through water? How about--"

"We've tried _everything,_ Naruto. I can't get near him without him making a _chidori_ and charging at me." The woman rose from her seat and brushed past the boy as she made for her bookshelf.

"What about me? Can I try?"

The woman remained silent before she looked over her shoulder with a frown. "That's the worse thing we can do at this point."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

She sighed, rubbing at her shoulder gingerly. "So I assume no one's told you then. Very well." With that, she turned quickly and leveled a glare of her own. "He thinks you're dead."

Naruto felt his heart stop and the blood turn to ice. 'No!'

"W-why?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know. I'm assuming some dirty trick Orochimaru used to try to get him to do something for him. Unfortunately, for him, it backfired. Anbu found Orochimaru's body." She pulled out a vial from behind a book on the shelf and popped out the cork. "He's dead."

"Sasuke--!"

"--he killed him, yes. Kabuto was alive to reveal the details. Unfortunately, things prior to Sasuke's fit of rage are fuzzy and Shizune is trying to go through and redefine his memories. Maybe we'll have a clue as to what happened and--maybe fix him. In truth," She shrugged. "I don't think I can't save him."

Naruto snarled. "That's it? You can't help him at all?"

"I can't."

"I won't believe it!" He swept a hand. "I want to see him! I want to prove to him that I'm not dead! I want to show him I'm still here!"

Tsunade frowned. "He'll only think that it's another one of Orochimaru's tricks."

He clenched a fist and held it up to the ceiling. "I'll prove that I'm not. You'll see, I'll save Sasuke!" With that, he rushed out of room.

Tsunade sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but--" She opened her eyes and allowed the vial to drop from her hand and crash to the floor, glass showering at her feet. "--he's lost, and for once, you can't find him."


	12. 100 : Bring It On

_**Theme: #100 - "Bring It On"**_  
**Warnings:** Mwahaha...wouldn't you like to know?

"Nyah! Sasuke!"

"Wha--Naruto! Knock it off!" Sasuke whirled around and covered his reddening face with his hands, attempting to ignore Naruto as the blond laughed loudly while transforming back into his original form.

"Nyah! What do you think?!"

"Naruto, that is so vulgar! So horrible! So--"

"So...?"

"Stupid!"

Naruto harrumphed. "It takes a genius to come up with that! I'd like to see you try!"

Sasuke whirled around and waved a fist. "I won't! And even so, I don't know the hands signs so--"

"Let me show you!" Naruto made the signs and instantly poofed back into the curvaceous figure that Sasuke attempted to avoid looking at.

The poor Uchiha twitched slightly before he quickly twirled on his heel and began to stomp the other way. "There's no way I'm gonna--"

"Aah! Sasuke! Waaaait!" The blond pounced onto Sasuke and poofed back into his original form. "Please! Just once?"

"No!"

"Please?" Sasuke looked down to see watery blue eyes staring at him pitifully. He groaned, running a hand down his face.

"Okay, fine!"

"All right! But you have to do it in front of Kiba."

The Uchiha whirled. "What?!"

Naruto nodded. "Do it in front of Kiba and I promise that I'll never make you do it again. Deal?"

Sasuke twitched. "Fine, where is--"

"Yo! Naruto, where--hey!" Kiba dashed over and clapped a hand roughly on the boy's back. "There you are! I've been looking for you!" He eyed Sasuke and glared. "Oh, it's the Uchiha. What do you want?"

Naruto waved his arms and Sasuke took that as the sign to perform the jutsu. Making the hand signs quickly, he held his hands in front of his face and announced the final sign before he found the world around him enveloped in smoke.

He closed his eyes and waved a hand in front of him, and froze when he heard a strangled cry from Kiba. He reopened his eyes to find dog boy staring at him, mouth agape and eyes bulging out of his head.

Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face.

Wanting to complete his end of the deal, Sasuke leant in, cupping Kiba's face with a delicate feminine hand and smiled. "Hey there."

That was all it took to push him over, and Kiba was flung backwards as a trail of blood shot out of his nose.

Sasuke released the jutsu and stood off to the side as Naruto continued to hold his sides as he laughed at the unconscious boy.

"Oh GOD SASUKE, that was the greatest thing EVER! You were so HOT and Kiba was so OUT. HAHA!"

"Whatever."

"Neh, neh, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"What are the chances that you'll do that again?"

"Depends, they are currently very slim. But that--" He pointed to Kiba. "Was actually quite amusing to see."

"See? I told you."


	13. 106 : Burn Paradise

_**Theme: #106 - "Burn Paradise"**_  
**Warnings:** None.

Three years.

Three years and nothing seems to have changed all that much, Sasuke realizes, and smirks at the bitter irony.

The only thing that is noticeably different on the outside is the amount of vegetation that has overgrown the backyard. There are vines that are crawling up the side of the house that weren't there before, and he's positive that the house has to have been ransacked at least once.

He steps up onto the porch and pauses when he hears the wood groan beneath his weight, unfamiliar with his company. He stares at it before he continues his walk, pushing the door open with a single finger.

The inside hasn't faired well. Everything is covered in thick layers of dust, several tables are overturned (from ransacking or from the massacre, he's not sure).

There are blood stains on the floor that show up through the dust like a sore thumb.

He knows what that is from and looks away. He has only one thing in mind and he's going to accomplish that.

He's in his father's office in an instant, pulling apart boards and snatching hidden scrolls of family secrets. There's a safe behind him, but he knows there's nothing in it. Everything that was in that Itachi had taken; all that remains inside is air.

He leaves the room hastily with the goods, and starts to walk for the exit when he stops outside another door. He looks inside and recognizes it as his room.

Simple, and empty, except for the photograph of team 7 that is now standing right side up on his dresser.

He enters and looks around. Nothing else has changed, but he didn't expect anything to have done so.

He snorts. This place is a waste of space, time, and is only a constant reminder of his failures and his burden.

He makes to leave, but at the last second, strides quickly for the dresser and snatches the photograph, tucking it safely under his arm before he decides to leave the easy way and jumps out the window.

He knows he's standing outside of Itachi's room without even looking. It's just that dense feeling that flows from it that tells all.

He takes the items he has and places them on the ground behind him before raising his hands up to his chest. He closes his eyes and makes the signs.

_Serpent._

_Ram._

_Monkey._

_Boar._

_Horse._

_Tiger._

_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.**_

There's a blaze of red and orange that showers out from his mouth and the building catches on fire instantly.

The wood crackles and splits, shattering and collapsing under the stress of itself. Eventually the vines start to burn, hissing angrily and bubbling as shrinking into an indistinguishable black speck.

Sasuke retrieves the items and leaves just as he did three years ago.


	14. 109 : Cabin Fever

_**Theme: #109 - "Cabin Fever"**_  
**Warnings:** YAOI. HAHA, no. I lied. Maybe. Sort of. Did I?

"Damn it, Naruto! That HURTS."

_Thwap._

"Ow! You bastard! I'm only trying to help you!" The blond jumps to his feet and hisses at his comrade with annoyance.

Sasuke attempts to turn away but the pain running through his broken ankle is too much and he grunts, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes as he tries to let the pain pass.

"Stubborn bastard," a hand grabs onto his leg and Sasuke panics.

"W-what are you--"

"Relax, I didn't go to the old hag just to listen to her bitch about the lack of gambling around in Konoha you know." Naruto places his free hand onto Sasuke's ankle and the Uchiha cries out.

"NARUTO, THAT HURTS YOU--"

Suddenly, his ankle is numb. He looks down, sees a green glow around the boy's hand, and can actually _feel_ the bones being reshaped, reformed, and healed. Yet it doesn't hurt.

"What--"

The process is finished just as quickly as it started and Naruto has a shit eating grin on his face. "Hee! Told you!"

Sasuke blinks then turns away with a scowl. "Well, thanks--I guess."

Naruto's laughing with that nervous laugh and Sasuke can see that he's just a little bit hesitant about saying anything, so he does.

"I guess we'll be stuck in here for a few days. Damn snow. Who's great idea was it to accept this mission?"

Naruto held up a finger. "Kakashi sensei's!" He then pouted. "Then he doesn't even show up, and Tsunade refuses to let Sakura come. Damn her." He squirmed around in his spot before he jumped up and paced around the room. "Neh, neh, Sasuke, do you think the storm will stop pretty soon?"

The Uchiha sighed. "In a day or two."

The blond stopped pacing as if to contemplate something, but started right up again. "A day or two, that long? I mean, we're brave, we're tough, I'm sure we can--"

"Naruto, with your brains we'd freeze to death out there. A smart shinobi is one who is willing to wait out a storm like this. Now relax," Sasuke tries to show how by flopping back onto the bed and hisses when he smacks his head off the headboard.

Naruto's laugh echoes through the small cabin and Sasuke finds it's a pleasant sound. "Neh, neh, Sasuke, do that again. That was funny."

"Tch, dobe." Sasuke flips him the bird and rolls onto his side so his back is to the blond.

The silence fills the room again, and the Uchiha can just feel Naruto's eyes on his back. He swallows back another side before flipping over so he's face the boy. He pats the space on the bed beside him. "Come on, standing around isn't going to help you relax. Lay down. I promise I won't kick you off."

Naruto stares before he grins, pouncing onto the bed beside the boy. In an instant, he's snuggled up against Sasuke, who finds this contact unfamiliar yet--nice.

He just won't say that out loud.


	15. 129 : China Roses

_**Theme: #129 - "China Roses"**_  
**Warning:** None.

Naruto's over to his house, and that's just fine.

Sakura's there too, and that's fine too.

Kakashi's around here somewhere, but that's okay.

Sasuke is cleaning his home out. He's taking what matters and storing them away for when he moves into his new apartment. He's taking what he treasured and sticking them in another box to either give to the Hokage or give to the elders of the village, let them have their pick.

Only after Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had dibs first.

There's only one catch through all this, though, and everybody agrees with it whole-heartedly.

Everything Itachi's is to be thrown in the pit that Sasuke dug out that morning and burned. The things that remain behind in the hole will be buried, along with the blood and memories.

They are currently roving through the kitchen, and Naruto is finding that these bowls 'Are enormous! Imagine how much ramen I can stick in these babies!' Sasuke takes out a small box, grabbing the bowls from Naruto's hands and sticks them inside. Although Naruto starts to protest, he stops when Sasuke writes on the cardboard "Naruto's bowls, do not touch." In fact, Naruto seems a little pleased with the idea and goes to find other things, like forks, spoons, and a good set of chopsticks that he'll wash and use over and over again.

Kakashi hasn't found any use with anything floating around in the kitchen yet, but he's positive his teacher will like the cupboard in the far corner. Sasuke remembers his father's stash of alcohol that nobody was supposed to know about. He's also pretty sure there's a decent set of glasses in there that the teacher will like.

If not, Jiraiya will. Or Tsunade. Or both.

"These are beautiful," and Sasuke finds that he can't look away at what Sakura is holding like treasure in the palms of her hands.

It's a simple teacup with a saucer. It's a cream color on the outside, but on the inside, on the bottom of the cup, there's a white rose painted with details so fine.

Sasuke remembers that that set was his mother's favorite. She used them often with company of great importance, and often used them with just him and her as a special get together. He remembers that she would always put a special sweet on the saucer in place of the usual biscuit that the adults would have and she'd wink at him, telling him 'Don't tell, it's a secret just between us, okay?'.

Sasuke takes the cups and saucers from the cupboard and places them gently into a box, careful to place cloth between each dish to avoid cracking and breaking. Sakura looks startled, and even tries to stop him. "But Sasuke, I thought those were your mother's. Don't you want them?"

He shakes his head and feels everyone's eyes on him. "No, I'd rather you have them. I don't want some rotten family getting them just to break them. At least with you, I know that they'll be kept safe and won't collect dust like they would here." He closes the flaps on the box and labels 'Sakura's tea set, do not touch. FRAGILE.'.

The word FRAGILE is written over multiple times to darken the letters, and as a last thought, Sasuke underlines the text with a careful swoop of the black marker.


	16. 132 : Cleaning Duty

_**Theme: #132 - "Cleaning Duty"**_  
**Warnings:** CUTESIE CUTESIE EEE-- (explodes)

Iruka-sensei's classroom was the best room to hang out in after class, Sasuke discovered. It was usually empty, except for the teacher, but he would be grading papers, and it would always be silent, minus the occasional page turn or the pen scribbling furiously when Iruka got to Naruto's paper.

Sasuke sighed with contentment and leaned back in the chair as he turned another page in his book. It was a book that Iruka had lent him discussing ANBU, ANBU history, and some ANBU training techniques. Sasuke was praised the other day by the Hokage for his effort and excellent skills, and had said 'If anybody in this class were to become ANBU, it would be him.'

So the idea blossomed and he had been studying ever since.

But today it seemed that Sasuke would be alone, for Iruka-sensei hadn't shown up yet. That was okay, Sasuke wouldn't be distracted by urges to ask questions just to make himself feel smarter.

"Wah! But I don't want to!"

"Naruto, shut up! It's your fault!"

"Nyah!"

"NARUTO, YOU CLEAN EVERY DESK IN HERE, AND THEN CLEAN THE CHALKBOARD. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DONE, GOT IT?!" With that, a kid in orange flew into the classroom and the door slammed shut.

Sasuke blinked and Naruto blinked back. Angry scowls passed on their faces.

"What are you looking at?!"

"Nothing great."

"AAAARGH!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto instantly snapped his mouth shut and picked up the bucket of cleaning supplies. "Tch, not my fault. It was Kiba, stupid dog. He's the one who stuck the gum under the desk. I don't even like gum." With that, he started on the desks.

Sasuke stared at the boy and attempted to go back to his studies, but the frequent cursing and the occasional nasty remarks distracted him. Eventually, he got fed up and snapped his book shut loudly. "Hey, idiot. Do you have to be so loud?"

Naruto glared. "Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" Sasuke hissed, threatening to kick the desk down onto Naruto. "I was here first, why did you have to come along?"

"Wah! It's always about you, neh? Well, it's not my fault I'm not an Uchiha, okay? I'm only doing what I was told, now leave me alone," Naruto paused, then threw in a "Jerk!" as an afterthought.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and stomped to the other side of the room. He was here first. He was NOT leaving.

"Uwa!" The Uchiha looked up at the startled noise and saw Naruto staring up at the chalkboard with disappointment. "I can't reach up there!"

"Grab a chair," the boy hissed before resuming his reading.

"I didn't ask you!" But Naruto grabbed a chair anyway. He washed as far up as he could, but sighed. "I can't get the top."

Sasuke looked over the book and saw that there was still a good two feet of board above Naruto's limit that still needed to be washed. He rolled his eyes. "Get a bigger chair."

"This is the biggest chair!" Naruto spat and Sasuke resisted a retort.

"Find something taller than the biggest chair then, like the table."

Naruto grumbled as he jumped down and pushed the chair back. He then went to push the table close to the board, but as he pushed, the piece of furniture barely moved. He made a strangled noise and kicked the leg of the object. "You stupid thing! Move!"

"Oh yeah, that's really going to help."

"Well you're no help, so shut up and leave me alone!"

Sasuke bit his tongue and glared as Naruto struggled to move the table. After several slips, trips, and banged heads on the wooden edge, the blond was near ready to giving up.

So Sasuke rose from his seat, closing the book behind him and marched down the steps boldly. He stood beside Naruto, placed his hands on the wooden edge, and leveled a stare. "Ready."

"Wha--"

"Push."

Naruto hesitated, but joined Sasuke. On the count of three, the two pushed the table towards the board and successfully moved it in place.

The blond grinned. "Sweet, thanks."

Sasuke smirked, but nodded. "You climb up and I'll hand you the supplies."

"Okay!"

It was ten minutes later when Iruka deemed it time to at least check on Naruto, and found to his surprise that the blond and the dark haired boy were sitting on the table's edge looking over the book.

"Neh, neh, Iruka sensei! Sasuke wants to be ANBU like I want to be Hokage!"

The teacher blinked. "Did you finish your task?"

"He did, sensei," Sasuke assured with a turn of the page.

"Neh, neh, sensei? You need to make the chalkboard shorter. It's hard to get the top."


	17. 149 : Confession

_**Theme: #149 - "Confession"**_  
**Warnings:** Okay, this DEFINITELY has yaoi in it. That I am most sure of.

"Sasuke, why--"

"I don't like you that way." The Uchiha stuffed his hands into his pockets and put on a stoic face. "You are--nice, but--it's just I don't see you that way. There's nothing wrong with you, if that's what you're worried about, but it's just--there's no attraction."

She frowned and Sasuke sighed. "If it makes you feel any better none of the girls here interest me either."

She looked up and put on a small smile. "It does make me feel a little better, but--is there anybody that you do like?"

He could feel his ears start to burn and his face felt hot. "Well..."

Her smile grew. "There is!"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

He pouted. He would have to say it now because if he didn't, he knew that this damn girl would stalk him just to learn who he liked. It was better just to get it over with now and face the consequences as quickly as possible.

"Naruto."

Her expression faltered slightly, then her mouth opened wide and her eyes got an evil little gleam in them. "Ooooh."

"What do you mean, _oooh_?"

She smiled, waving a finger. "Nothing, nothing at all. So, have you told Naruto this?"

Wait, what?

"You're not pissed? No fists of fury? No going after Naruto to slaughter him in his sleep?" Sasuke stepped back just to be on the safe side.

She smirked. "As long as it's not Ino-pig, I'm okay. I'm still a bit surprised, but I suppose that I shouldn't. After all, Naruto's full of surprises, so--it shouldn't be a surprise that he got you too, you know?"

He stared at her for a moment before taking her hand. "Has anyone ever told you that you're brilliant?"

"Naruto and Lee have, but this'll be the first that you have so--" She blushed. "So you're out of the running?"

"Yup."

"Naruto too?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

"There's still Lee."

"You think he'll still have his offer open?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm pretty sure he will. And if not, he'll make an exception."

She smiled. "You still didn't answer my question though."

Nh?

"Have you told Naruto this?"

He looked away. "No..."

"Then go tell him! I hear that Hinata girl is trying to get him. You've got competition," she elbowed him playfully and winked.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll take her on any day."


	18. 151 : Cooperation

**_Theme: #151 - "Cooperation"_**  
**Warnings: **None really.  
**Notes: **This is NOT the scene with Sasuke interrupting Naruto from his training. This is LATER. Don't confuse them.

_'Focus on the tree. Become one with the tree--be the tree--be that stupid, really tall, ugly, half dead tree.'_

Naruto pinched his eyes shut and focused the chakra to his feet, feeling the rush of energy flowing to them. With a flash, his eyes were open, he was grinning, and he was pumped.

'_I can feel it! I'm really going to make it! I'm going to make it to the top this time!'_

He lurched forward, charging across the ground as fast as he could. His feet flew across the ground, barely even touching the dirt. He made contact with the rough bark and started to ascend the trunk.

_'I'm going! I'm going!'_

He dashed around a branch, then another, and another.

He nearly stepped into a hole he had made earlier from overdoing the chakra, but missed it by mere seconds.

His heart was pumping loudly in his ears. The top! He could see the top! He was almost there!

"Naruto! Make a quick right!"

Naruto was startled out of his thoughts by the voice but did as he was told and lurched right, landing on a branch. He glanced up and realized with agitation that it was only a couple more yards before he would've reached the top and be victorious. He glared down at the voice's owner and saw Sasuke staring up, mouth turned into a frown. "Damnit, Sasuke! What the hell was that for?!"

"Go onto a different tree."

_'Huh?'_

Naruto took another look at the tree and frowned. "Why?"

"There's not enough support at the top, and you'd just fall off and break your neck. Go onto that tree," Sasuke pointed to one behind him and the blond followed his finger.

Indeed the tree was thicker, and taller, and the top had more branches that weren't pencil thin. Naruto grinned and began to climb down. "Heh, thanks!"

Sasuke's humbled curl of his lips didn't go unnoticed by the blond.


	19. 159 : Crayon Drawn Portrait

**_Theme: #159 - "Crayon Drawn Portrait"_**  
**Warnings:** Fluffy childhood...stuff...yeah. Continuation of "Behind These Eyes". OMFG THE FLUFF, NYU._ (dies of fluff overdose)_

Sasuke wasn't in school on Tuesday.

He wasn't in school on Wednesday, or Thursday.

In fact, he wasn't in on Friday.

Naruto frowned. He last saw the boy on Monday, right after he had introduced himself after giving up his lunch to Naruto. They had quickly become friends in such short time, and Naruto had never felt happier.

But now his friend wasn't in school for almost a whole school week, and Naruto was lonely again. He was anxious, his stomach bubbling constantly with fear that he had been abandoned just like before.

He stared at the desk in front of him at the blank pieces of paper and the small box of crayons tucked away to a lonely corner. It was recess again, but he didn't feel like playing. Nobody would tell him anything about Sasuke's whereabouts, or at least knew anything, and he was upset. An upset Naruto was a tired Naruto, and he often lacked energy to even perform the most basic of tasks. Iruka, seeing Naruto's discomfort, offered to bring the boy over to Sasuke's after school.

Naruto was too upset to even acknowledge the offer. Only after Iruka suggest making something for Sasuke to tell him how much Naruto missed him did the boy finally lift up his head and asked for something to color with and something to color on.

So here he sat at his desk, staring at a blank sheet of paper with a box with eight simple crayons: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, black, and white.

What was he thinking?! He couldn't draw, he could barely write, and dearie me everyone knew that he couldn't spell.

But Sasuke was his friend, surely he wouldn't mind, right?

Right?

Naruto picked up the box and plucked out the cardboard lip, dumping the contents onto the table. He picked up a crayon and with a quivering hand, laid the wax tip to the paper and curled his arm across in a gentle swoop.

--

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up from his bed, nose red, and face paler than usual. He curled into his blankets with embarrassment. "Nya, don't come near me. You might catch chilly."

Naruto raised a brow. "Chilly?"

Sasuke's mother smiled. "He has a cold; he'll be back in school next week. As long as he gets plenty of rest and eats his soup--"

"--and takes his medicine!" A mocking voice called from the living room.

His mother rolled her eyes and Sasuke scowled, sticking his tongue out childishly. "It's nasty!"

Naruto bounced towards the bed, beaming. "So you weren't trying to avoid me?"

Sasuke blinked. "Huh? Why would I?"

Naruto dragged his toe on the floor. "Because I'm Naruto."

"That's why I like you, you're Naruto."

Naruto felt his stomach do happy little flips, and before he could help himself, he pounced onto the bed and enveloped Sasuke in a hug. "Ah! Thank you!"

"Ah! No, Naruto! You might get chilly too!" Sasuke panicked and held his breath, scared to breathe.

Naruto beamed, crawling off the bed. "It's okay! If I'm sick, then we can be sick together! Oh!" He pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it out to Sasuke.

The Uchiha stared at it. "What is it?"

"It's for you, silly!"

Sasuke took it, unfolding it carefully. His eyes widened when he saw the picture, and he glanced up at Naruto hesitantly.

Naruto frowned. "You okay?"

"You--you missed me? That much?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke ducked his head, and then was suddenly out of bed giving Naruto a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there! I promise I won't leave you again. I promise, I promise, I promise!" He pulled back and with large eyes, held up his right hand. "I promise that you'll never be sad when I am around! I will make you the happiest person in the world!"

Naruto made a sheepish face. "So, you liked it?"

"It's missing something." Sasuke marched towards a drawer and dug out a package of crayons, and after crawling onto the bed, patted the mattress beside him. "We can fix it together."

Naruto frowned. "What's missing? What's wrong with it?"

Sasuke smiled, pointing to the picture of Sasuke on the paper. "I'm alone. I can't be alone; I need my friend with me."

Naruto stared at him incredulously, then smiled at him as he bounced onto the bed, happily accepting the yellow crayon from Sasuke and started to draw the crayon drawn Sasuke a friend.


	20. 183 : Denial

**_Theme: #183 - "Denial"_**  
**Warnings: **SHIPPPPPUUUUDDDDEEENNNN.

He hates what time has offered to him.

He looks down and sees the familiar faces of Sakura and Naruto, and two new faces that he's never seen before. That new guy, Sai, is quite a mocking resemblance of him.

It's funny, but he hates how he's already been replaced on Team 7.

But that's not what he hates the most. No, it's he hates the fact that the look-a-like is there, so close, next to Naruto.

He hates seeing Naruto with that man.

It's a slap in the face, it's a wake-up call from Irony. She's cackling with that god-awful shriek, nails dragging along that chalkboard, taunting him with 'You take, you lose, you take, you lose, but I always win because I give, give, give.'

He has given, but she was singing a different song when he did.

So now he stands here, the wind coming at him, blowing in his face, bringing in the musty scent of the blond, the fresh scent of the girl, and the nauseating scent of that new guy.

If he can't have Naruto, then no one can.

He launches ahead, rushing past his replacement with lightning speed to his prize.

He's there in a heartbeat, arm resting against his shoulder, breathing in the thick smell of Naruto.

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. _

_You're all mine._

He draws his blade, curling his wrist.

_No one can have you._

He brings the blade down, and hears it whistle as it flies past his ear.

_I win, you lose; I take, take, take._


	21. 187 : Destiny

**_Theme: #187 - "Destiny"_**  
**Warnings: **None really.

The walk home was silent and awkward. Team 7 was returning from the Village Hidden in the Mist from their mission escorting and protecting Tazuna, and things had not returned to the usual routine of constant bickering between Sasuke and Naruto, the fangirl chiding from Sakura, and the constant sighs and eye rolls from Kakashi.

In fact, it was like the tension between them had grown ten-fold--

--especially between Sasuke and Naruto.

Even since Sasuke sacrificed himself to save Naruto, nobody could put things into words that would lighten the situation. It was too close, much too close, for comfort.

Each time Naruto tried to confront him, all the brunette would say was 'My body moved on its own, don't ask me'. It was bringing them into a game of circles and loops, and Naruto was frustrated.

"All right, let's take a short break." Kakashi dropped his pack and stretched out of the ground at the base of a tree lazily. "We can start up again in a few minutes. For now, take a breather."

Sasuke, knowing that Sakura would be on him in a heartbeat, made his way through the path into a clearing ahead. He'd just hide here until Kakashi called them back or went looking for them.

"Neh, Sasuke?"

The brunette turned and stared. "What?"

Naruto shuffled, looking far more awkward that what Sasuke was used to. "Can I join you?"

The Uchiha stared some more, then shrugged. The blonde seated himself next to him and they sat in silence.

It was short lived though.

"Why--" Naruto started but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Don't."

"But--"

"I said don't."

Naruto sighed. "So you'd give up your dream?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Is it really a dream, or just a wish? What defines it?"

"You do, it's how you look at it that makes it what it is." Naruto pointed out. "My dream is to be Hokage, and you--to kill your brother. You'd give that up just for me?"

The Uchiha shrugged again. "What's more important? The killing of one man or leading a village?"

"That's IF I can!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sasuke whirled on him.

"You think that I can kill him?! You've got serious problems if you think that!"

"It takes time!" Naruto shot back. "You'll get stronger, and then you'll be able to! I know it! Just like with me, if I work hard enough, I'll get to be Hokage."

"Is that what you really think?" Sasuke raised a brow. "You think that's what's in store for us?"

Naruto nodded furiously. "Yes!"

The brunette mutely stared at the blond before he shook his head, stifling a laugh. Said blond's eyes widened in shock. "Wha--what?"

"Naruto, you're an idiot."

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke leant against a tree and closed his eyes. "Your dream will come true. I'm sure of it."

Naruto watched him before he smiled. "Yours will too, Sasuke."


	22. 189 : Detest

**_Theme: #189 - "Detest"_**  
**Warnings: **Jealousy! Slightly alternate universe, but not really. More like an alternate time line, but still almost the same. Still ninjas, still got Asshole!Sasuke and etc, etc, etc, yeah.

Sasuke watched as Naruto waved goodbye to Gaara as the Sand Ninja headed back to his own village with his other companions. The blonde had been with the Sand Nin the entire time he had been in Konoha, and quite frankly, Sasuke was annoyed.

Damnit, Naruto was supposed to hang out with him.

Naruto turned and started heading into the village when he froze at Sasuke's piercing glare and rapidly tapping foot.

"Have _fun, _Naruto?"

Naruto frowned. "What's with you?"

"Oh, nothing's with me. More like what's with you. Why the act?" Sasuke approached, spitting out his words.

The blonde glared. "It wasn't an act! We're friends!"

"FRIENDS?!"

"Yeah, I do have other friends besides just you!" The boy spat at Sasuke with venom. Sasuke winced as the boy glared back at him fiercely. "If you didn't have that ice pole shoved up your ass all the time, you'd know something about friends!"

"I _had_ friends," Sasuke growled. "But it turned out that they only wanted to be with me because of my _name. _How would you feel about that?"

"I'd feel pretty damn good, ass, because I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Kyuubi Vessel! People hear my name and always think about that! How would _you _like that?! Huh?" Naruto waved a fist at Sasuke.

"So is that it? You and Gaara hang out because he doesn't care about your name?!"

"No, Sasuke, he is friends with me because _he's just like me_."

Sasuke froze at the blonde's words, mouth working as he tried to form the right words. He blinked and licked his lips. "Like--you?"

"We're both vessels. So tell me, what about you?" Naruto smirked. "What's so special about you? The fan on your back? Pretty much that and your eyes and inflated egos. Nothing that great."

The Uchiha looked away in shame, feeling angry at himself and the fact that Gaara, the Gaara of the Sand, was better than him _because _he was more like Naruto than Sasuke was.

Sasuke wasn't a vessel, therefore didn't understand the pain that Naruto went through like Gaara did. He didn't understand the feeling of being washed out, put down, and shunned. He was always looked upon as something great, wonderful, and beautiful.

Gaara and Naruto--weren't.

It was the final straw.

Uchiha Sasuke hated Gaara.


	23. 195 : Disappear

**_Theme: #195 - "Disappear"_**  
**Warnings: **None really.

**Notes: **Song of the moment: The Show Must Go On by Queen. Listen to it, fear it, love it, REPEAT AS DESIRED.

He sees him at the strangest of moments. He knows it's not natural, nor is it possible, but he is _convinced _that he is there, and is willing to prove it to the whole stinking village that yes, Uchiha Sasuke is here in Konoha, not in the Sound Village with Orochimaru.

He sees him smiling at him from the porch above the flower shop when he's walking down the street to Ichiraku. He sees him standing on the cliff-face of the Great Hokage Mountain, waving for him to come up and follow. By the time he gets up there, the Uchiha seems to have disappeared, playing hide-and-seek.

Sakura shakes her head at him everytime he reports to her another sighting, and all she can do is tell him that maybe one day that will be true, but for now, it's not; keep your hopes up though, one time it may be the real thing.

Iruka grows concerned when Sasuke's sightings become Naruto's prime obsession. He claims it's unhealthy to be that focused on one person like that. Naruto says it's no different from his obsession with training or becoming the next Hokage, only this obsession has a name and a face. Iruka never knows what to say to this and instead walks away with his head bowed, praying that Naruto won't be disappointed with the results that time has to offer.

Naruto knows that Sasuke is real. He knows that it's not his imagination. He doesn't tell them about the gentle fingers that run across his face when the owner thinks that he's asleep. He doesn't tell them about the nights when he feels a blanket being tossed over him and he opens his eyes at the last second to find the Uchiha fan disappearing into the dark.

The first time he finally doubts himself he's standing on the lake and the figure is a few yards away when Naruto sees that his reflection is alone. Sasuke's is not there, and the water isn't even rippling.

He's breathless, and Sasuke's hand glides through his chest and he feels just a little colder inside. Desperate for warmth, he throws his arms out and tries to hug his friend only to find the image shattering and disappearing into the deep blue of both sky and water.

He feels his world start to break around him and realizes that he was, in fact, alone all this time.


	24. 222 : Eat Up or Shut Up

**_Theme: #222 - "Eat or Shut Up"_**  
**Warnings: **Oh the innuendos.

"Naruto, just eat it!"

"I can't!"

"Why NOT?!" Sakura growled as Sasuke flailed his arms, giving them a 'DRAG YOUR ASSES BECAUSE I'M NOT SAVING THEM WHEN HE COMES BACK' look.

"I'm tied up," Naruto emphasized this by tugging at the rope with his shoulders and the pink-haired girl groaned loudly.

"Fine! But I'm NEVER going to do this again, so don't count on it!"

Naruto grinned smugly as the girl held up the chopsticks and prepared to bite into the food when he shrunk back. "No way! I don't like that stuff!"

"But it's just rice!"

"I want ramen!"

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. "Just eat it."

"Mind your own business, asshole," Sakura glared at him and appeared to contemplate whether stabbing him in the eye with a chopstick would count as teamwork. It would help two out of the three members, anyway.

"Naruto," The Uchiha's full attention was now on the blonde who was squirming hastily.

"Nya! Get me ramen, and then we can fight Kakashi-sensei! Neh? Neh?"

"No," Sasuke grabbed the bento box and held the chopstick in front of the boy's face. "You will eat what you are given, and then we will work together to get the bells. Understand?"

"No!"

Sakura was about to let off on a rant when Sasuke suddenly had a handful of Naruto's hair and yanked back roughly, causing the boy to yelp. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, crying out 'Sasuke!' but jumped back when the boy stuffed an entire riceball into the blonde's mouth. He clamped a hand onto Naruto's mouth and tugged at the blonde hair.

_"SWALLOW."_

"MMGH!"

_"I SAID SWALLOW."_

Sakura watched in amazement as Naruto gulped down the riceball, and Sasuke released his hand only to unleash the monster.

"You asshole! You could've kill me! Do you have any idea how bad that way?! You're an asshole! I'll kill you, I'll--"

"Naruto."

"What?!"

"Shut up."


	25. 227 : Enchantment

**_Theme: #227 - "Enchantment"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

The sun has already disappeared in what seemed like hours ago to them. The night air sweeps in silently, brushing against their hot skin as they race, train, and fight to get better, be the best, and be the strongest.

One, two ninjas race up the tree side by side. Their footsteps run together as one, echoing through the forest in sync with everything around.

One, two hearts are beating, pounding, palpitating in their ears. The rush of excitement, the adrenaline rushing through their veins, the determination blazing fierce in their eyes, it's all that they have that keeps them going.

One, two ninjas make it to the top. One leaps across and swings around on the top bough with a grin, waving a hand as he laughs with exuberance. The other stands on his branch, raising a foot and adheres it to the bark on a higher arm with his chakra to avoid falling. He crosses his arms and stares at his companion for a moment before he lets his lips slide into a smile of their own.

One, two minutes pass before one of them speaks. "You ready to head back?"

The other grins, laughs, and nods. "Sure!"

One, two ninjas race down their trees just as fast as they had gone up. One tackles the other as they make it to the ground, and they both laugh in the moment of enchantment.


	26. 247 : Facing the Inner Demons

**_Theme: #247 - "Facing the Inner Demons"_**  
**Warnings: **Kyuubi says hello, and where's the beef?

His eyes have gone red, far too red. His teeth have gone sharp, far too sharp. His hands have become claws, far two animalistic.

A growl rumbles deep in the blond's throat and that's when Sasuke realizes he's not looking at Naruto anymore. No, he's looking at him.

The Kyuubi.

The blond's face contorts into a smirk that doesn't suit the face at all. His teeth glint in the light of his raging chakra, and his eyes flicker like flames.

"So you're the brat."

The voice is deeper than usual, rougher, and even more sinister. It sends cold chills down his spine and he finds himself backing into the rock wall behind himself. He's too afraid to turn and flee. He's afraid.

He's afraid.

"Speak, why do you cower?"

He licks his lips and finds his mouth is drier, like it's filled with sand. He can't swallow, he can't think, he can't breathe.

"Scared speechless. Imagine what'd the other brat would say if he knew."

"No!"

He finds himself clamping his hands over his mouth in shock. He watches the demon warily as it contemplates its next move.

"Did you just say no to me?"

"Please don't tell Naruto."

"Why?"

He blinks and slowly forms the words that he hopes will make it right. "I don't want him thinking that I hate him--because of you."

The demon stares, his mouth turned into a frown and his teeth have disappeared behind his lips. His fiery tail whips gently back and forth before he smirks again.

"Your problems aren't mine to deal with. You fix it yourself. I'm only here because the brat insisted I 'meet' you so you'd know the truth. I have nothing else to say about this matter, nor to do." He waves a clawed hand boredly. "Humans are so stupid, creating problems out of nothing."

"Coming from the fox that's sealed inside of an obnoxious ramen-obsessed freak."

The fox froze, then glared as he mocked the Uchiha. "Ngh, ngh, ngh, _fox that's sealed_, just you wait. I'll kick your ass."

Sasuke smirked, feeling the situation simmer down back to familiarity, despite conversing with the Kyuubi instead of Naruto. "We'll see, dobe."

"I'm not the dobe, but I'll still take that as an insult."


	27. 260 : Fear During a Mission

**_Theme: #260 - "Fear During a Mission"_**  
**Warnings: **Sasuke cares! Candy for all!

They were _right there. _

Sasuke swears his life on it. They were just standing _right there. _They couldn't have disappeared that fast, not even Sakura with her lightning speed.

He spins around in circles, Sharingan blazing, his heart pounding so fast he's gasping. He's hyperventilating, he's panicking, and he can't find them.

"Sakura!" He scans the trees for chakra signs, and there's none.

"Naruto!" He scans the forest floor again, and he gets the same results.

He feels his stomach sinking, like he's going to be sick. He dashes blindly into the trees with only one thought in mind. _'I must find them! I must find **them**!'_

He swings his arms as the branches and plants grow thicker. He feels the thorns dig into his skin, tearing him apart, but he doesn't care. He stumbles over a root, twisting his ankle, but he keeps going despite the pain as he limps onwards.

"Sakura! Naruto!" He stumbles again, and this time he's down. He can't push himself up, his arms are shaking too much, and he's getting sick to his stomach, feeling the bile forming in the back of his throat. He's afraid to shout, he feels he'll throw up from the anxiety.

Instead, he stays on the ground and nurses his ankle with a hand as he clenches his forehead with the other. Where did they go?! Where could they have gone?! Is this some trick by the enemy?

He tries a release, but nothing happens and he finds himself panicking all over again. He has to find them; he can't just lay here now.

He pushes himself up and catches himself on the trunk of a tree. He pushes on and stumbles, unable to run, unable to speak.

It's when he stumbles into a clearing when he becomes even more anxious and sick. He's back to where he started.

He drops to his knees before he sprawls onto the ground, pounding the dirt weakly with a fist as tears of rage start forming. He's cursing, angry at himself and at the world for taking them away.

He closes his eyes for a moment, and suddenly feels a presence in front of him. Slowly, he opens his eyes and he feels the rest of his energy drain out of him when he sees the familiar face of one of the many ninja he'd rather not see.

"Hello, Sasuke, lost your friends?"

It's when Orochimaru laughs at him that Sasuke feels his heart sink in realization before his own world goes black when a hand connects with the back of his neck.

He drops down the small distance to the ground, and he swears he heard his teammates crying out to him from that darkness.


	28. 268 : Fireworks

**_Theme: #268 - "Fireworks"_**  
**Warnings: **Rated A for Aww.

Not once in Naruto's entire existence has he had the chance to watch fireworks.

Typically, in Konoha, the fireworks were let off in celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi, something he was forbidden to celebrate or even to acknowledge. So he pretended to be blind to them all on that one day, locked himself away, and closed off the world as they held their celebration.

Somehow, Naruto has found himself on a mission in a village that is celebrating something else entirely--it's freedom from a tyrannical leader from centuries ago--and they will have fireworks.

Or so Sakura says. The moment he hears 'celebration', he instantly backs away and makes a beeline for the lodge they resorted to staying in during their time here.

Sakura and Kakashi head out, albeit only after Kakashi has a short talk with Naruto, trying to convince the boy to go out and enjoy himself for once. Naruto insists he's exhausted, and that's the end of that.

Sasuke's not as quick to leave though. In fact, he hovers over Naruto's bed silently, watching the blond as he pretends to sleep.

"I know you're there, Sasuke."

"I know, and I know you're not tired."

Naruto doesn't respond, and instead pulls the blanket over his head so only strands of blond are visible. "Go away."

"No."

Naruto growls and feels a twitch coming. "Then go to sleep or something, just leave me alone."

"No."

The urge to punch the Uchiha has grown even more, and Naruto flips off the blanket so he can glare. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Same to you."

Naruto hates it when Sasuke uses his own words against him. So he resorts to what he is good at: using his fists.

He launches out of the bed and has his hand poised to punch Sasuke's lights out, but he instantly finds himself flat on his stomach, face being crushed into the hardwood floor. Sasuke's kneeling on his back and has his hands gripping Naruto's, but he doesn't gloat as he normally does. He just remains rooted to his spot silently.

Naruto feels angry, betrayed, and thinks that he'd be better off back at home where he could hide knowing that he'd be in peace the whole day. Here, with Sasuke, he can't.

He sighs, and relaxes himself to ease the pain of the knee in his back.

Sasuke taps Naruto's head with his free hand. "Just tell me, Naruto."

"Tell you what?" is the muffled response.

"Tell me why you refuse to go out with everyone else. One would think with everything being loud and noisy that someone like you would be out there making a spectacle of himself. Why the refusal? Why the lies?"

"It's none of your business, and why do you care?" The blond spat. "I do what I want, and you do what you want, so leave me alone! I wasn't bothering anybody!"

Sasuke released the blond and actually snorted. "I'm not leaving until you either decide to tell me why you won't go _or _you actually decide to stop acting whiny and come out of your hole. Either way, you _will _see the fireworks."

"Eh?"

"I'll bind and gag you if it comes to that."

"EH?" This time Naruto shot to his feet, mouth flapping soundlessly.

Sasuke held out a hand. "Come on, Naruto. Just this once?"

_With me please?_

Naruto stared at the hand before looking up into Sasuke's face, which had softened considerably. With a sigh, he placed his hand in the Uchiha's and allowed himself to be led outside.


	29. 273 : Flirt

**_Theme: #273 - "Flirt"_**  
**Warnings: **ROCK LEE! YOSH!

"Sakura-chan!"

"...uh, yes?"

"Your hair is gorgeous! It sparkles like shiny, wet bubblegum!"

"...uh, thanks?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"...dare I ask?"

"Your skin is flawless! Do you use a cream?"

"EH?"

"Tell me! What do you use?!"

Sasuke shook his head as Naruto snorted into his hand to stifle an oncoming laugh. "It's pathetic, really."

"Y-yeah. Hehe."

"He's so shameless."

"I know!" _Giggle._

"She's going to punch him across the street."

"It'd be funny." _Snort._

"He's so flirting with her."

Naruto giggled in response as Sakura let out a high-pitched screech as Lee offered another one of his pick-up lines.

"Yeah, she's going to kill him."

"Strangulation?"

"Nah, chakra overload."

"Cool."

"Totally."

"It'll be like--a lightshow. Imagine seeing him explode from too much chakra."

"But I thought he doesn't have chakra?"

"Damn, you're right."

"How about--that thingy she has--"

"Eh?"

"The inner Sakura...yeah, Inner Sakura."

"Wow, that's like, a brutal ending."

"I know."

"Oh look, she's pulling out her gloves."

"Really?"

"Now she's pointing at us. Sasuke, why is she pointing at us?"

"Uh..."

"Now she's running at us! Sasuke, why is she running at us?!"

"...shit."

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD! STOP SENDING LOVE LETTERS TO LEE WITH MY NAME ON IT!" She pounced, and the two squealed as they were pinned to the ground by the angry kunoichi.


	30. 280 : Following In My Master's Footsteps

**_Theme: #280 - "Following in My Master's Footsteps"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

"Sasuke."

The little Uchiha peeked from around the corner with wide, dark eyes. He cringed under his father's gaze as the older man held a finger out to beckon him.

"Sasuke, come here."

He timidly stepped out, but didn't walk towards him. Only after his father scowled at him threateningly did he skitter across the room to his father.

"Sasuke, have you done any training?"

The little boy blinked, then shook his head no.

Fugaku's gaze hardened. "Why not?"

"I'm working on homewo--"

"Uchiha Sasuke, you started your homework an hour ago."

Sasuke closed his eyes and knew what was going to come. The verbal put downs. The yelling. The lecture. Why couldn't he leave him alone?

"Sasuke, look at me!" A hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into the angry eyes of his father. "You are a disgrace! It takes you more than average time to do some simple homework, and furthermore, you haven't even trained yet. You are _nothing _like your brother."

Sasuke wanted to yell at his dad to point out that he was Sasuke, not Itachi, but refrained himself.

"You are an Uchiha, Sasuke. Act it. Smarten up. And finish that damn homework!" His father threw his hand that held his chin out and made Sasuke topple to the side on his knees. He winced at the awkward landing and cringed at the hard look from his father.

"Pathetic."

"Silence."

Sasuke turned to see his mother and brother standing in the doorway. Itachi was glaring at Fugaku while Mikoto rushed over to Sasuke and helped him to his feet. She led him away while Itachi started a verbal argument with his father.

"Leave him be!"

"You keep out of this!"

"He's my brother! I'll stick my nose in whenever the hell I want!"

"He's a disgrace!"

"He's Sasuke! You never paid any heed to him like you did with me. _You're _the failure!"

"How dare YOU."

"Sasuke," Mikoto kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. Father's just stressed out, that's all."

He looked up at her with determined eyes. "Don't worry mom, I'll get better."

Her eyes widened as he pointed a thumb at himself.

"I'll be just as great as brother! You'll see! Father will see! I'll be an Uchiha! I will! Just--don't give up on me," he frowned. "Okay?"

She forced a smile on her face when her heart clenched. "I'll never give up on you. I love you too much to, Sasuke." With that, she enveloped him in her arms as Itachi and Fugaku ended their feud and went their separate ways.


	31. 287 : Fractured

**_Theme: #287 - "Fractured"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

When Team 7 first formed, nothing seemed out of place.

They seemed content, or mostly just ready to put up with each other just to get being a Genin out of the way to move on to being Chuunin, then Jounin, and so on.

As time passed, the flaws in this seemingly perfect team began to show on the edges.

Sakura was the one who saw it all, and she was the one who tried to mend it.

Naruto's loneliness, Sasuke's eagerness for vengeance, and Kakashi's past that was replaying before his eyes as the team slowly fell apart, however, she could not mend.

She tried to spend more time with Naruto, but he kept shutting himself away. He played the fool in the day, but at night the world was a fool by itself.

When Sasuke first headed out of the village that night with his knapsack, she offered to be by his side; he just disappeared into the night with a simple 'thank you, Sakura' after knocking her out as gently as he could without doing any real harm to her.

Kakashi she didn't even know how to start helping him because his past came back to haunt him as Naruto and Sasuke fought and split at the forked road. Naruto went on his way trying to fight back and get Sasuke to go back onto the right path, but Sasuke resisted and all hell broke lose.

Sakura tried with all her might to mend the fractured team, going as far as learning to be a medic nin from the greatest of all medics in her time. Even so, she could not mend the fractured bonds of a broken team.


	32. 290 : Friendship

**_Theme: #290 - "Friendship"_**  
**Warnings: **I like Sakura. Really I do, but this is an outtake on her personality as seen in the beginning of the series. I like playing around with Snobby!Sakura. No offense to Sakura lovers, I'll make it up to you, I promise. Sasuke x Sakura drabble series anyone? Send me a message if you want one.

"Why would you want to hang out with someone like _him?_"

Sasuke peered over his shoulder at the pink haired girl who scowled.

"I mean, it's just Naruto. There's nothing really great about him, so why bother going out of your way to be with him all the time?"

The Uchiha shifted so he could get a better position on facing the girl and gave her a scowl of his own. "Let's put it this way, why would I want to hang out with someone like _you?"_

The girl gasped as he continued.

"I mean, it's just you. There's nothing really great about you, so why bother going out of my way to be with you all the time? That's why I don't with you. Naruto, however, has potential."

"What--I don't understand," the girl stuttered, holding a hand up to her chin nervously as her expression changed from being smug to downright upset.

"Of course you wouldn't. You wouldn't understand what it's like to be alone. Naruto--he does."

"But--"

"Naruto understands what I'm going through, hence why I hang out with him. You, on the other hand, mock him for what he has become. He didn't have parents with him like we did, or in the case now, you do. He knows what it's like not to have parents, and I know what it's like to be lonely. We just _click_."

Understanding began to wash over Sakura's face and Sasuke relaxed.

"Be patient with him once in a while, and you'll learn he's not just a dobe. He's--he's someone you can depend on. You'll see." With that, he turned to walk away.

Sakura's voice made him pause.

"Is that why you two are best friends?"

He stood, rooted to his spot before he stepped forward.

"Yes."


	33. 295 : Future

**_Theme: #295 - "Future"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

They had accidentally stumbled across each other in a hotel hallway. He had just checked in for the night, the other was just getting ready to flee.

He dragged the other into his room and locked the door, then turned and glared his companion down like a pile of raw sewage.

"You have a lot of nerve for being like this."

The dark-haired one merely rolled his shoulders in agitation before pulling his sword from its holder. "You're annoying me and blocking my exit. Move it."

"Just five minutes, and then you can go wherever the hell you want. That's all I want," the blond held up a hand with all four fingers and thumb extended. "Five minutes."

The dark one paused before replacing his sword. "Fine. Five minutes. What do you want? Be quick."

"Why Sasuke?"

The dark one, Sasuke, stared hard. "You asked me--"

"No, why did you leave? Why did you think you could get power from him?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into a fierce glare. "He promised--"

"He could have been lying."

"I don't care."

"I know that, asshole."

"Then why do _you _care?"

"Because you're my best friend."

"That bond was severed--"

"Bullshit!" The blond slammed a fist into the door, cracking it slightly. "You say you did this, you did that, but really--all you've done was cause pain for everyone. Pain, grief, and it's only driven me to be more determined to bring you home."

Sasuke snorted, thumb rubbing on the handle of his weapon. "I'm not coming home--"

"--until you achieve vengeance, blah blah blah, I don't give a shit. Damnit Sasuke, why didn't you ask me for help?"

"You don't understand, Naruto."

Naruto glared. "Bullshit, you didn't want me to understand. You didn't want anyone else to have the glory of Itachi's head on a stick. Well, I don't care about the fucking glory. I care about you."

Sasuke remained silent as Naruto continued.

"Really, what do you play to do after you get revenge, Sasuke? Do you plan on creating a new village? Do you plan on coming back and turning yourself over to ANBU? Or do you plan on dying before that, because that's what it looks like to me."

"After," Sasuke started slowly, "I have no plans for after, just now."

Naruto nodded, but he didn't appear to be pleased. "Well, in case you do get your revenge or whatever, and you're still thinking about what to do after, I just want you to know that--" he paused. "--that there is an after available--at home. With me. And Sakura. We--want you to be with us, even if you don't think so, we really do." Naruto blew a strand out of his face. "Five minutes are up, you can go." With that, the lock clicked on the door and he kicked it open.

Sasuke stared evenly at the boy, then stepped slowly towards the door. Just as he reached Naruto, he paused--

--then bumped shoulders with him.

He peered out of the corner of his eye and saw a smile tugging at the blond's lips, and nodded to himself as he stepped around the corner and disappeared from Naruto's view.


	34. 296 : Fuyu Ni Naru

**_Theme: #296 - "Fuyu Ni Naru"_  
Warnings: **None, really.**  
Notes:** Fuyu Ni Naru basically means "winter comes".

Their first winter came during one of their more--how to put it--unfavorable missions. They were up in the mountains and everything was cold, dead, and gray.

It was only the three of them. Kakashi had sent them up as part of a survival exercise to test their skills in extreme weather conditions. Naruto moaned about having cold hands and feet, Sasuke was antisocial, and Sakura was ready to bash everyone's heads in.

As they settled in their tents as night overcame them, Naruto continued to complain about how the only thing extreme about this weather was the chill, nothing else. Sasuke was the first to break and smacked the boy on the side of the head, and Sakura snapped at the two of them to shut the hell up and get to sleep or else she'll be knocking them out herself and they'll sleep until their nineteen. Sasuke glared at her in a fashion to said he was doubtful, but when she cracked her knuckles and lightning flared around her, both boys settled in their tent and continued their war in silence and with kicking feet and the hogging of tent space.

The night crawled through, and it was around an hour before the sun would rise when Sasuke crawled out of the tent after being rudely awoken from a pleasant sleep by Naruto rolling on top of him and drool threatened to land on him. He paced the grounds and rubbed at his arms, cursing himself for leaving his sandals and arm warmers in the tent. He was on the verge of crawling back in when he noticed something white falling from the sky, fluttering actually, and landed on the ground with grace.

He kneeled and stared at the speck, and frowned when it disappeared. Almost instantly, another appeared beside the empty spot. His head shot up and he looked to the skies and saw more specks falling--dancing--as they descended to the ground in silent motions.

He held out his hand and caught several, watching in silent awe as they melted into tiny, nearly invisible drops on his skin.

The sound of the sleeping bag rustling caught his attention, and a bleary eyed blond poked his head out of the tent flaps. "Hey, what are you--"

"Shh, look."

The boy looked to the sky and his eyes instantly cleared. "Oowaaah! Snow!"

Grumbling sounded from the other tent, and Sakura's head poked out. "Hey, qui--"

"Look! Snow!" The blond grinned as he climbed out and held out his hands to catch as many flakes as he could.

The pink haired girl blinked rapidly before gasping. "S-snow?!" She climbed out after slipping on her shoes and watched in silent wonder as the little specks littered the ground.

Naruto laughed happily as he twirled around and Sasuke nodded as he stared at the sky. "Winter has come."


	35. 300 : General

**_Theme: #300 - "General"_  
Warnings: **None, really.**  
Notes: **This story may possibly be extended into a full-fledged multi-chapter fic. For now, I'm just playing with some concepts.

_'The way of the ninja is not all about stealth, killing, and weapons. _

_The ninja life is about sacrifices, putting yourself in a situation that you normally wouldn't. _

_Being a ninja means going through intensive, outrageous, training that could kill you if you miss a step or falter for a second. _

_Emotions are a hindrance--lock them away or destroy them. Whichever is preferred, do not allow feelings to alter a decision or fail a mission. No exceptions._

_Assassinations are to be flawless, no evidence is to be left behind. Be one with the wind, allow the wind to carry you and let you slice through your enemy like they were made of butter. Kill them swift, have no mercy. No exceptions._

_Being a ninja means you are only one--there is no us, we, or team. You are put on teams, but the mission comes first. No exceptions. _

_A ninja is never heard, detected, or caught. If it is done, eliminate the enemy. No exceptions._

_A ninja is a protector of the village in which they originate and trained. If the situation is grave, protect the leader. The protection of women and children is not necessary. No exceptions.'_

Iruka slammed the book and let out an angry sigh as the school bell rang. He looked up at the eager faces of the young children at the ninja academy, seeing some laughing, some smiling, and some pretending to be Jounin and accounting of a latest, dangerous mission.

He pulled out the bottom drawer of his desk and stuffed the book into its depths and kicked the drawer shut. He clapped his hands once and smiled after he got their attention. "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!"

"Today, we're going to learn what it means to be a ninja..."


	36. 325 : Happiness

**_Theme: #325 - "Happiness"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

Naruto never got to experience true happiness through his childhood. He tried to make friends, he tried to be content, but the loneliness and the feeling of knowing that he was hated--it dug at his heart, and he never actually got the rise of the emotion.

Not until he met him.

He wasn't smiling. In fact, he had a scowl on his face when he met him. And he didn't even resemble anything remotely happy.

"Hello!"

"Go away!"

He blinked, then forced a smile. "I-I'm Naruto, who're you?"

The boy pouted. "None of your business!"

Naruto could feel a vein twitching above his eyebrow and he kept the smile up. "C-can we be friends?"

The boy snorted. "Yeah, right! Who would want to be friends with someone like _you?_"

The smile finally fell and Naruto could feel the hurt building up inside. "I-I--" he swallowed and held up a hand in defeat. "Okay, sorry." He left, with the boy still glaring at him the whole time he was in view.

The next time he met him, he was almost exactly like before. This time, he didn't even try to be nice to him. He kept walking past him, but stopped when he spoke.

"What, no hello?"

Naruto whirled and snapped at him. "You were mean to me last time! Why would I be nice to you?"

The boy smirked. "I don't like phonies."

The blond blinked as the boy brushed past him and left him speechless in the middle of the street.

The third time he met him, he mumbled a quick hello and attempted to keep going but was pulled back. He was about to snap at the boy but the boy released him and held up a hand in greeting.

"Hello. I'm Sasuke."

Naruto blinked as the boy turned and left, leaving him, yet again, speechless in the village street.

The fourth time he met the boy, he greeted him with a quick "Hello, Sasuke", and was about to go on his way when he paused and turned to him and waited.

The boy had a finger to his lip, then he gasped and held it up as if he remembered something. "Hello, Naruto. Can we be friends?"

Naruto stared at him, then felt something tugging in his chest. The feeling crawled into his throat, and before he knew it, he found himself crying and the boy was shocked.

"Wh-what's wrong?!" Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and stared at him wide-eyed, scared as Naruto sobbed.

The blond beamed at him and spoke through hiccups. "I-I'm happy because--because I have a friend! A real friend!" The smile was probably contagious because Sasuke started to smile and rubbed a knuckle on Naruto's forehead playfully.

"No phonies."

"Just the real thing."


	37. 367 : Humor

**_Theme: #367 - "Humor"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

"I'm not short!" The blond snarled at the dark-haired boy only to be ignored.

"Hey, I was _talking _to you!"

"Actually, you were yelling."

"Shut up! I'm not short."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued walking to nowhere in particular. "Yes, actually, you are."

Naruto snarled and grabbed at the boy's shirt, dragging him down to eyelevel.

"No. I'm. Not."

Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand and pulled at it. "Yes. You. Are. Let go."

The boy growled and waved a fist. "Fine! I'm short! But I'll be taller than you, you'll see! I'll make myself taller than you!"

The Uchiha smirked at him as he strutted away. "Okay then, how do you plan to do that?"

"Drinking milk!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. "Idiot."

"HEY! YOU THINK I'M JOKING? I'll be taller than you in no time!"

"Better hurry Naruto, I think you just shrunk an inch."

"BASTARD!"


	38. 385 : I'll Be Back

**_Theme: #385 - "I'll Be Back"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

He panted heavily as the pain seared through his shoulder. The rain pounding down on them didn't make matters any better, and before he knew it, he was on his knees fighting back the urge to cough up blood.

The blond hair was clinging to his friend's face as the rain fell down heavily. Sasuke stared into the metal of the forehead protector and saw that his own hair was flat, drenched, and in disarray.

Not that it mattered at this point. He had just beaten Naruto in their biggest fight, and the boy was at his mercy.

_Kill him. _

He stared at the motionless face.

_Kill him. _

His hand twitched and he shrunk back and clung to his aching shoulder.

"No."

He rose to his knees and kneeled over the boy, shielding his face from the rain.

"Naruto--"

The chest was rising and falling evenly, meaning he was alive. Sasuke let out a breath in relief.

"--if you can hear me, don't worry."

The ache was spreading across his shoulder and into his chest and he felt tears swell in his eyes.

"I'm leaving, Naruto."

The tears fell with the rain as the pain become unbearable and he gritted his teeth. Sasuke rose to his feet with a grunt and staggered.

"I'm leaving, but I promise this," he started into the forest and looked back only once. "I'll be back."

He squeezed his shoulder and continued into the darkness, disappearing as the rain intensified and the night descended.


	39. 411 : Intervention

**_Theme: #411 - "Intervention"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

It's like he's a walking slug the way they look at him.

Sasuke's tried to ignore it for some time, but every moment Naruto's with him it's like Naruto's a freak show and the villagers are the spectators. He is unable to ignore the distasteful hisses they give the boy, and once some old man threw his groceries at Naruto before running into a building, slamming the door so hard the glass broke.

He's often wondered why they act this way, and often blamed it on the pranks the boy had played on them. When he asks Naruto, the boy shrugs and responds, "They've been this way before I started pranking."

This arouses Sasuke's curiosity even more, so he does the only thing that he can do--

--he starts snooping.

He snuck into the Hokage's office a couple times, but each time he lacked any results. When he asked older ninja, they merely brush him off with a quick response of 'It's none of your concern.'

Kakashi's a little more lenient and gives him a hint:

"Ask Naruto when his birthday is."

It's a stupid hint, but it's the only thing that Sasuke's got so far, so he does exactly what Kakashi told him.

The look he gets from the boy when the last word leaves his lips is not expected, and it worries him.

"W-why would you want to know when my birthday is?" Naruto laughs nervously. "It's just me, really, I mean--"

"When...is your birthday?" Sasuke is more persistent and Naruto is looking scared, color draining from his face.

"Sasuke, please--"

"Now."

His tongue flashes out and licks his lips and his voice cracks when he responds. "October...tenth."

He bolts and Sasuke stares. _October tenth...why--_

_No._

_Could it be?_

_It makes sense._

Sasuke doesn't chase after Naruto.

Instead, he waits. He waits in the village outside of the ramen shop on the rooftop, watching as the villagers continue to scorn the boy. He watches with intense eyes as they continue to sneer and mock, throwing things and throwing kicks.

The ramen shop owner watches helplessly as his favorite boy gets the butt end of the luck stick, and Sasuke decides that the time is now.

Just as a villager is getting ready to throw a kick into the boy's stomach, Sasuke grabs the man by the shirt and throws him into a heap of crates. The loud crash catches everyone's attention, and suddenly he finds himself to be in the spotlight.

Naruto refuses to meet his eyes as he looms over him. Instead, the tension has reached new levels and Sasuke doesn't like it.

The villagers look on with expectancy, anticipating that the famed Last Uchiha will be the one to finish off the blond brat. Instead, he drags Naruto to his feet and tucks an arm under his shoulder.

"Let's go. It's getting late."

The gaping mouths of both the villagers and the boy is all he need to know that he's just made a scorch mark to whatever destiny had planned for the future.


	40. 415 : Intuition

**_Theme: #415 - "Intuition"_**  
**Warnings: **Yaoi.

He's not paranoid as Kakashi calls it. He's just overly cautious and looking out for the well-being of his--well, his child.

Kurenai smiles and claims that it's mother instinct, and as a joke Gai says that it's his Mother Hen mode kicking in.

From there, it sort of stuck. Iruka's Mother Hen Mode. Everytime Naruto was in trouble, or planning to get into trouble, this mode kicked in at full throttle and Iruka was always able to pinpoint the boy's location to save him from that trouble.

When the mode kicked recently, he didn't stumble across Naruto about to be pelted by a villager or get caught in a bear trap. Instead, he found Naruto sitting at the ramen shop next to Sasuke eating happily.

_Sasuke._

Iruka eyed the boy warily and finally got the blond's attention.

"Iruka-sensei!" His voice was happy, which was good.

"I have good news!" Now that was even better, a happy Naruto with good news. Maybe he was just a little paranoid.

"Sasuke asked me to be his boyfriend and I accepted!"

Yup, the world hated him at the moment.

And Kakashi can kiss his ass. He's not paranoid for nothing.


	41. 418 : Irk

**_Theme: #418 - "Irk"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

"Neh, neh, let's go for ramen, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he attempted to concentrate on controlling his chakra.

"Come on! Sasuke!"

The chakra that he _had _been controlling in his hands rushed back into the system, causing a painful twinge in his arms. He grimaced and resisted snapping at his teammate.

If you fail the first time, try, try again.

"Sasuke, whatcha doing?"

Sasuke formed a sign with his hands and clenched his eyes shut. "Concentrating."

"On what?"

_Damnit, Naruto._

"My chakra."

"Oh!? Reeeaaally?"

Sasuke could just _feel _the grin radiating off the blond's face. "Yes, Naruto."

There was a moment of silence. Sasuke refused to relax, knowing that any second now, the stupid boy would start up again with his whining about being hungry, or bored, or wanting to do what he was doing, or--

"Wow, you suck at this."

Sasuke flared, concentration broken completely. "I would do better if you left me alone!"

Instead of seeing a hurt expression, or an angry pout, all he received was a beaming grin from the blond.

"What are you smiling for?!" Sasuke snapped at him.

"No reason." The grin deepened and Sasuke leant away from the boy.

"Yeeeeeah..." He paused. "Go away."

"Nah, don't want to." His lips curled into a cat-like smirk.

Sasuke sighed. If Naruto wasn't going to leave him be, he'd try to ignore him better and get through his training.

He closed his eyes and formed the sign with his hands as he relaxed--

--focusing--

--concentrating--

"Neh, neh, let's go for ramen, Sasuke!"


	42. 422 : It's Begun

**_Theme: #422 - "It's Begun"_**  
**Warnings: **Boy loving boy.

Naruto hated Sasuke.

Sasuke hated Naruto.

It's just the way things were.

Nobody questioned it, nobody mentioned it, it's just that everything existed side by side like that.

The teachers hated this hate-hate relationship, wanting them at _least _speaking to each other when they were paired up in mock battles. Sasuke often spoke in a condescending tone while Naruto flailed in anger, ranting and foaming while throwing every nasty remark at the Uchiha that he could think of at the time.

Their relationship abruptly changed, however, during the fateful day in Iruka's classroom. It was the day that they would be put onto teams, and Naruto's eyes were glued onto Sakura.

And...Sakura's eyes were glued onto Sasuke.

Irritation overwhelmed him, and pretty soon the two were facing off again in a stare-down.

_'I dare you to blink.'_

_'You first, loser.'_

_'Bring it on, bastard.'_

_'I'll kick your ass.'_

_'I'd like to see you try.'_

They were inches away, noses practically brushing. It was a recipe for disaster, but they were too focused on their rivalry to notice.

There was a kid in front who did, and without even having to move from his desk, had his friend solve the problem for him. All it took was the mentioning of some battle tactics, and he was waving his arms like a child after eating six bags of sugar.

The elbow flew back, nailing Naruto in the back.

The boy flew forward, lips connecting lips.

The silence was deafening.

_'Oh shit.'_

_'Holy crap.'_

_'Am I kissing him?'_

_'Is he...kissing me?'_

_'I'm so dead.'_

_'You are so dead if you stop.'_

Smooch.


	43. 436 : Kaleidoscope

**_Theme: #436 - "Kaleidoscope"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

_ "A person's maturity consists in having found again the seriousness one had as a child at play." --Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche_

The brightly colored tube waved in his face, reflecting the glittery paper in the light as it traveled.

The large grin from the boy opposite of him wasn't helping his mood. "Come on, Sasuke, you know you wanna."

The Uchiha sniffed with disinterest and pushed away the colorful pest. "No. Go away."

"Aw, come on, just look in it once." Naruto demonstrated, holding the tube up to his eye, twirling it in the light. "It's so pretty!"

"Lame."

Naruto yanked it away and gasped. "Lame?! I got this on a mission because it was cool! I wanted to show it to you! You know, this was made by a little kid. I thought she was pretty talented!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If it was made by a little kid, then it's even lamer."

The blond's nose wrinkled and his eyes narrowed. "You're a bastard, you know that. You don't let yourself relax for one second. You make fun of everything if it doesn't suit your tastes. You know what? Kiss my ass." With that, he slammed his fist onto the counter and left--

--forgetting the little toy.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and held it up, turning just as the blond left. "Oi, loser, you forgot your toy." When the boy didn't return, Sasuke shrugged and placed it back on the counter.

He stared at the tube for a moment, watching the glittery paper shimmer slightly. Looking around for anyone who might be watching, he picked up the toy and held it up to his eye, twirling it slowly in the light.

Peaking in through the window, Naruto smirked and bounded away before he was noticed.


	44. 438 : Keeping A Secret

**_Theme: #438 - "Keeping A Secret"_**  
**Warnings: **Boy love!

**_Naruto told Sasuke his first secret when he was six. _**

"Can you keep a secret?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I guess."

Naruto grinned and shielded his mouth with a free hand. "I like Sakura-chan!"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Sasuke was tempted to say that it wasn't a secret, that everybody in the village pretty much knew about the boy's crush on the pink-haired girl. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto grinned again. "I'm going to ask her out!"

"And if she says no?"

The boy pointed a thumb at himself. "I'll keep trying until she says yes!"

**_Naruto told Sasuke his second secret when he was nine._**

"Can you keep a secret?"

Sasuke stared at the boy with boredom and shrugged. "I guess."

The boy gave a smile. "I found what Sakura's favorite things are!"

The Uchiha resisted rolling his eyes. "And what are those things?"

"She likes star gazing, studying, cute boys, and gardening," the blond announced with a whisper and shivered with glee. "If I can offer to star gaze with her, or buy her some plants, maybe I can get a chance to get a date with her!"

Sasuke finally rolled his eyes and cocked his head. "Maybe."

**_Naruto told Sasuke his third secret when he was twelve._**

"Can you keep a secret?"

Sasuke didn't reply, instead focused his attention on the blond.

Naruto gave him an awkward expression. "I--I don't like Sakura anymore. Well, I like her, just--not like I used to, you know?"

The Uchiha gave him a face that expression his actual surprise. "You don't? How come?"

The boy shuffled his feet awkwardly in the dirt. "I--I found somebody else. Somebody better."

"Oh?" Sasuke leant in with interest. "Who?"

Naruto bowed his head, a blush creeping up his neck. "I can't tell you. You'll laugh."

**_Naruto told Sasuke his fourth secret when he was fifteen._**

"Can you keep a secret?"

Sasuke turned and glared at the blond, who watched him with sad eyes from the doorway to his apartment. "I've been keeping them since you were six, what do you think?"

Naruto frowned and allowed his eyes to travel to the ground. "Do you remember me telling you three years ago that I found somebody better?"

The Uchiha stared at him before nodding slowly. "You fell out of love with Sakura--and you liked someone else. I remember, why?"

The blond looked up and took a breath. "It was you."

Sasuke stared in shock as the boy turned and walked away.

**_Sasuke told Naruto his first secret when he was sixteen._**

"Can you keep a secret?"

Naruto's head flew up, eyes wide. "Huh? Oh, yeah! You bet I can!"

Sasuke held his gaze with the blond and approached him. "I found you."

The blond quirked an eyebrow. "Huh? Was I lost?"

The Uchiha grabbed the boy's shoulders and pressed his lips against the boy's earlobe gently. "You found me four years ago, remember?"

He could feel the boy's pulse speed up. "Yeah, I--I remember."

Sasuke smiled into the warm skin. "I finally found you. Is that okay?"

"I don't know, depends on if you can keep a secret," the blond's mouth smirked into Sasuke's neck.


	45. 449 : Kite Flying

**_Theme: #449 - "Kite Flying"_**  
**Warnings: **None, really.

It was a perfect day for cloud gazing.

There was nobody around to bother him (tch, troublesome people). The weather was perfect, the right number of clouds littered the sky, the air was comfortable, and the sun wasn't too bright. The soft grass beneath him was an added bonus.

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a yawn and a stretch. He blinked several times and resumed his cloud watching.

Rabbit.

Tree.

Bird.

Kite.

Wait a minute.

Shikamaru blinked a couple times, focusing on the cloud in the shape of a kite. No, it couldn't be a cloud. It had bright colors, and clouds don't come in colors.

"Higher, Sasuke!"

"Give me a second! There's hardly any wind. I told you we should wait another day!"

"Who needs wind? Just run!"

Shikamaru groaned and covered his eyes. "Troublesome people..."

"See?! See?! I told you! I told you!"

The lazy ninja opened his eyes, and sure enough, the kite was soaring across the sky.

Shifting his gaze down towards the two ninjas, he watched as Sasuke controlled the strings to the kite and Naruto bounced up and down, waving his arms with joy.

He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. Cloud gazing can wait another day. Nap time, now.


End file.
